Fast and accurate real-time processing of data signals is desirable in general purpose digital signal processing, consumer electronics, industrial electronics, graphics and imaging, instrumentation, medical electronics, military electronics, communications and automotive electronics applications among others, to name a few broad technological areas. In general, video signal processing, such as real-time image processing of video signals, requires massive data handling and processing in a short time interval. Image processing is discussed by Davis et al. in Electronic Design, Oct. 31, 1984, pp. 207-218, and issues of Electronic Design for, Nov. 15, 1984, pp. 289-300, Nov. 29, 1984, pp. 257-266, Dec. 13, 1984, pp. 217-226, and Jan. 10, 1985, pp. 349-356.
The synchronous vector processor (SVP) of the present invention is in the class of single instruction multiple data (SIMD) general purpose digital signal processors. As such the same instruction set is shared by each processor in the array. Accordingly, operation of the core processors is parallel. In many processing applications, such as real time video signal processing, there is a desire to distribute globally to the core processors one or more variables. In most cases, there variables must be received by the processing elements simultaneously. This can be achieved in accordance with the present invention by modifying the SVP controller. It should be apparent that a distribution technique that maintains or enhances the real time computational attributes of the processor array would be beneficial to the art of the synchronous vector processing.